


Flurry of Wings

by Cuteuwu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Cock & Ball Torture, Collars, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, M/M, Mates, Multi, Sex Toys, Sub Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuteuwu/pseuds/Cuteuwu
Summary: Draco finds himself drawn to a mysterious, dark creature
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	Flurry of Wings

For what felt like hours and hours, all he could see was nothing but wave after wave of darkness coming at his him, while he could do nothing but feel the terror before it reached and swallowed him into a tornado of blackness. 

After a while, he stopped fearing the darkness coming for him, and the constant terror that had taken over his body had faded away. What replaced it thought, was the most wonderful feeling that he had ever felt. What had once felt like absolute hell as waves a torture tore over him was the most exquisite feeling. He welcomed the darkness. Let it capture his body and soul. The icy black cloak swirled all around him and he celebrated it. The need for fear and terror enveloped him and he disappeared into the dark fog.  
The boy who was once Harry Potter woke with cold sweat sitting upright on his bed adjusting to his new body. Where he had once been lacking height his head barely fit under the ceiling of his room in 4 Privet drive. His shoulders had broadened and on his back grew magnificent wings. Large and exquisite, they were inky black to compliment his hair which even now was a messy pile on his head. He gave them a quick flutter and was instantly lifted in the air, before landing down on his bed again. Suddenly feeling very tired, he lay his head on the pillow quickly fell asleep.

High above him, the mother looked down at her new son in contentment. “What a beautiful boy he is,” she thought happily, “a shame he didn’t grow up with is own kind.” But it was needed, for the wizarding world to have a savior. One to defeat one of the greatest evils of all time. But now he’s gone, and the angels have welcomed their newly born prince with open arms. As one of their own. Their ruler. Prince of the Dark Angels. 

When he dreamed that night all he could hear were screams. Beautiful lovely screams. Those screams warmed his soul. Over and over again he heard those screams. Lonely screams. Screams of sadness and sorrow. “Yes,” he thought, “you will soon me mine.” As he slowly entered the land of the awake, he caught a glimpse of cold grey eyes and sharp blond hair. 

Draco Malfoy was very proud of his family and their place in society. They had always been wealthy and at the top of high social circles, but the recent death of the dark lord had brought strain to many of those things. Even so, Draco always held his head up high and didn’t let what anyone said or did get to him. His father said they would never bend down to anyone again, and Draco wasn’t about to do that anytime soon. Walking by himself was different. His parents always came with him to platform 9 ¾, and the fact that they didn’t showed how different this year was. They had only been taken to Azkaban yesterday, and the pain of losing his parents was still fresh. 

Taking a deep breath Draco made his way to the restroom just outside the platform and was greeted with a completely empty and deserted hallway towards the restroom. “That’s strange,” he thought, but didn’t give it any further thought as he opened the door. 

Once he had gone and done his business, Draco went to the sink to wash his hands, and noticed his shoes had gone untied. Bending down to tie them, he didn’t notice a winged creature watching him with interest the whole time. Therefore, it was only when he stood back up that he went the erie chill on the back of his neck and could feel his hands start sweating. 

Deciding that he needed to get out and back to the platform he quickly made his way to the sinks and turned on the water. Just as he was about to grab the soap, he felt the same erie chill, this time all around him, and this time he shivered. At this point he wouldn’t even bat an eye if a snake had somehow made its way into the restroom. What he didn’t expect, however, was a pair of arms wrapping around his waist, pulling him into a cold chest before a pair of wings wrapped around him. 

Draco craned his neck as far as he could, trying to see where the wings were coming from and was greeted with the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Besides the wings, which were shimmering almost gold and look starking against the dark black, the rest of their body was pristine, broad chest and shoulders, nice neck, but when Draco got to the face… his heart stopped cold.

There, around him, with wings, was Harry Potter. Or what he thought was Harry. Despite staring into the face of his childhood torment, something about those emerald green eyes and and warmth of his embrace calmed him, and he leaned back and cooned, sighing in contentment. When he realized what he’d just done he tensed up in embarrassment, trying to free himself from the tight grasp.

“Hush, little one,” he heard a voice of soft velvet from above him “I’ve got you.” Despite still wanting to get out as soon as possible, the pristine sound of his voice made Draco tremble. But not in fear, no, this was something else. Although part of him was scared someone had so much power over him, some part of him wanted to give in and let go. Let himself be cared for.

“Pott-tter,” he stammered, “l-let me g-g-go.” His apparent distress only made Harry smile. Carefully, he stroked Draco’s hair, feeling the other boy relax under his touch.   
“Shhh,” he whispered, relishing in the way his pets body was shaking with every word he said. “I’ll take care of you.” With that Draco’s self control broke and the next sob he made turned into a howl. “There, little one, that’s right, let it all out, you’re doing so well pet.” He pulled the smaller boy closer to him, and Draco seemed to sink into his embrace, leaning back, a shivering wet mess of clothes. The angel continued to stroke his pets hair, reminding himself to be patient. He would get his mate to submit to him. But not today. 

After a while, Draco’s sobs turned to quiet whimpers, and soon died all together, although he was still trembling.   
“Okay, pet?” Draco managed a tiny nod. “Now then,” Harry said, turning Draco around and holding him arm length apart, “We have a train to catch.”   
And with that he flew out of the restroom in a flurry of wings.

During the next few weeks, Draco tried to ignore Potter, but he could hardly walk to breakfast without seeing Potter and his friends chatting and although he had not sought him out since the incident, ever time Draco caught sight of the dark haired boy he shivered, remembering how warm and safe he’d felt under the other boys embrace, like all his worries had gone away, an absolute bliss. 

All he could do was pull his cloak around his body and fight the urge to wrap to run and hide every time Potter looked at him with a gleam that told him he did not forget about that little incident in the bathroom. What confused Draco the most was how real the wings had been, right in plain sight that day, but not even a week later, he nor no one else- as far as he could tell- caught even a glimpse of it.

Still, something seemed off about Potter. He walked around with a cooler attitude, and talked with indifference, lacking the youthful joy of the happy boy he used to be. Now he went around almost snobbier and held himself in a more menacing way. When he walked around the halls there was no more chatter about the boy who lived and vanished the dark lord, but instead silence. Like they worshiped and were afraid of him. No one argued or even talked back to him anymore. Like his words were final, and anyone who went against them would find themselves with a terrible fate. Yes, something was definitely off about him, Draco just needed to find out what. 

That night, Draco lay in bed, tossing and turning in his bed yet not being able to fall asleep, despite being very tired due to his very busy school schedule. Finally, when he did sleep, he fell asleep imagining Potter’s arms wrapped around his waist, wings pressed around them, like a blanket of safety. 

There was something cold on his chest. When he looked down he noticed there were clamps around his nipples. This was strange, as he did not own anything of the sort, and distinctly remembered sleeping with a silk shirt, getting caught and making it harder to sleep. He was about to sit up when suddenly a hand came up and pulled on the clamps, making him scream and arch as back at the exquisite pain, all thoughts disappearing from his head. 

He feels the hands moving down, down his stomach and tracing circles over the sensitive skin. He feels a hot breath against his skin, before feeling hands moving down, to the inside of his thigh, then suddenly reaching up and grabbing his cock.

The sudden movement makes him jerk, panting and sweating now he whispers  
“Master, please.”

“Quiet pet,” he hears and screams as he feels his nipples being pulled once again. “Did I give you permission to speak?” Draco whimpers and shakes his head as the hand around his cock grabbed tighter. “Good, now I better not hear a peep from you, or the pain will be so much worse.” Draco stays dutifully silent, even when his masters fingers continue to tease him, circling around the base of his cock, then flicking on his nipples, which are now very sensitive. 

Soon he felt his master sliding in him, his fingers holding him down until he came inside him, pulled of the clamps making Draco howl in pain, before disappearing into a dark black fog. 

Draco woke up, panting, before quickly getting out of bed. 

The next few weeks was tourture, every morning he’d wake up heavily aroused, nipples overstimulated, rubbing on his clothes all day, and worst of all, no matter how many times he tried, he could not come. He walked around the halls twitching every time his sensitive nipples rubbed against his shirt, dark shadows under his eyes, and went to bed at night. Then, every morning he’d wake up once again and go through the whole thing again. 

He was walking to Potions one morning, when he smelled the distinct and delightful smell of someone. Someone delicious. He’d spent weeks relishing on fear. Fear of students all across the school. Their fear as he made them submit to him, one by one, making the kneel and perform for him, yell until their voices died out. Then he left, made swear to never tell a soul, and left them trembling on the ground, struggling to pick up the pieces of their clothing and dignity of the floor. But though these moments made his day, there was still one student that he craved more that anyone. Someone who’s fear drove him wild.

Running off with speed impossible for the human eye to see, the angel turned and chased after what was rightfully his.

Draco had decided to take the long route to potions that day, dismissing his friends at breakfast saying he needed some fresh air. He was walking towards the potions classroom when he felt it, the moment the chill started seeping into his skin and dread spread over his body. 

“Master,” he thought, and sighed. His mind was so tired of fighting, he barely noticed what was happening before he found himself, once again wrapped inside the wings of the infamous Harry Potter. 

“No,” he thought, breaking out of the daze. Since the dreams had started, he’d tried his hardest to ignore him, and had succeeded until now. 

"Wher-re did your wings come-from?" He whispered timidly, but Harry spoke over him, ignoring his comment. 

“No, no, that won’t do at all,” He clicked his tongue, pushing Draco up against the wall. “What did I say about speaking, pet?”

“I-I-I-” He was trying so hard right now, but he was so tired, tired of the dreams and fighting. Tired what he clearly wanted. “Not to speak until I have permission, Master.” A smile spread over his Master's face.

“Much better,” he praised, loving the way Draco’s face turned bright red. “Such a sweet little pet,” he said, flicking his fingers over his pet’s nipples over his clothing. He grinded when the other boy arched his back and moaned, heat once again filling his face. 

Laughing, his master stroked his hair.

“It’s okay little one,” he whispered, slowly unbuttoning Draco’s shirt and pushing that with his cloak off his shoulders, leaving Draco’s skin cold and pebbling in the morning air. ”Such a good pet,” he said, sliding down and unbuttoning Draco’s trousers, letting his erection stand out proudly. “Always ready for his master.” His hand slowly traveled up the sensitive inside of his thighs teasing the other boy, listening to the delightful noises Draco made above him. Straightening up, he stood back, smiling at the whimper that Draco made at the loss of contact. “Turn around so I can see your back, all on display.”

Slowly, Draco turned his back to his master, pressing his chest against the wall, leaving his backside on display. He tensed when a cool hand pressed on his bottom, massaging it before he felt a finger worm its way into his hole. He moaned as the finger pushed deeper in before pulling out and going back in, this time with a second finger.   
“So tight, now that won’t do,” He said, leaning back. He turned around, and with a snap of his fingers he summoned a butt plug and turned back around. Draco felt fingers teasing him once again before he suddenly felt something cold press against hole and slowly sliding in. 

“Fuck,” He whispered, as the large butt plug hit a particularly sensitive part and his legs shook. 

“Not yet pet,” said his master, continuing to push the plug in. After a few moments of pushing, the whole plug was in, and after a loud smack on his backside, Draco felt his pants being slid up his legs. Slowly realizing that he was supposed to go about the rest of the day with the plug in his ass, started squirming as a quiet whimper came out of his mouth. 

“Now, be a good boy, and run along now.” Draco tried to protest, but his master silenced him with a simple finger on his lips. “None of that, I’ll see you after potions.”

Draco could hardly concentrate in potions that afternoon. Not only was Harry’s glaze on him a constant reminder of the plug while he tried to pay attention to his potions which was turning a shade of nasty green which he did not hear Snape ever mention. About half way through the class, when he was finally able to ignore the strange feeling of the plug inside him, and found that it was really meant for. The silicone plug started vibrating, making Draco squirm as it kept stimulating his prostate. 

Draco bit his lips trying to surpass a moan as he gripped his desk with whitenuckled hands, trying to ignore the intense waves of pleasure surging through his body. His vision started clouding up, brain going dizzy, and he could hear a loud buzzing in his ears. His brain was screaming at him to kneel, kneel for his master, submit to him, belong to him. He was shivering, wanting nothing more than to go down on his knees and submit, right then and there to his master.   
The last thing he saw before hitting the ground were a pair of bright green eyes looking down at him in concern. 

He woke up sometime later on a bed, feeling warm under the covers. He moved his arms to block the light that was hurting his eyes, and hit something hard. Turning his head around, he found himself face to face with a very familiar pair of green eyes, staring at him intently. 

Draco immediately found himself moving to the floor and kneeling before his master, head lowered down submissively.

“Master,” he whispered. 

“My sweet darling pet,” Draco couldn’t help but whimper at the praise. “Look at how gorgeous and beautiful you are now, little one, all for me.” 

Draco turned to a large full length mirror in the corner of the room and his breath caught in his throat. Before him was someone he had never seen before. His blond hair and grown out, going down to his shoulders, and his skin was smoother. When he looked down he realized his hips had widened, and there… it couldn’t be… there were little tiny breasts. That, with his new smooth skin and complexion made him look like a girl. But what stunned Draco the most of all were little wings coming from his back, not as large as the dominants but still the same dark inky black. 

“Wh-what happened?” He asked timidly. He heard shuffling behind him, and felt strong arms wrap around his waist, a hard chest pressing onto is back. To his great modification, he let out a quiet whisper.

“Shh,” whispered his master, stroking Draco’s hair. “It’s just your biology calling out for your master.” 

“A-am I like you now?”

“Yes darling, I am prince Harry of dark angels, and you are my first submissive mate.” 

“Dark angels… first submissive…?” Draco looked at Harry quizzically. 

“Yes, you are a submissive dark angel. When you finally accepted the bond between the two of us, your inheritance kicked in. I had my inheritance on my birthday, and have been searching for my submissives since then.” 

“But… are the rest of them dark angels too? And you’re a prince…” Harry smiled.

“I know it’s hard to understand at first. As it turns out, my parents were actually the ruler of our race, and went in hiding from Voldemort, and no one knew where they went until now. I will return to our kingdom, but not until we bond with our mates. Now, as for that, most dominant dark angels have two submissives. The first submissive, who is also a dark veela, and a second dominant. I however, have four mates, as the number of mates and veela has depends on his power level.” Harry paused now, and looked at his first submissive quizzically.

“Would you like to meet them?” Draco slowly nodded his head.

“But… did you… woo them… like you did with me?” Harry chuckled

“Heavens no, you,” he pecked Draco’s nose, “are special.” At this Draco blushed, his face turning a brilliant red. “One more thing,” Harry said. “When we meet the rest of our mates you are to be respectful and submissive to us at all times. If I am not there you must listen to the second dominant third and so on. Any misbehavior will be taken care of whenever we see fit, do you understand pet?” Draco only nodded while looking at the ground. After a moment, Harry cleared his throat. 

“Yes, master,” Draco quickly corrected, and was rewarded with a quick kiss on the cheek before the familiar pull of apparition pulled them away. 

They appeared in a large room with bright warm lights filling the room. The first thing Draco noticed was a huge wood table filling the hall in front of them, and three faces staring intensely at them. The first was Severus Snape, whom he nodded to, surprised to see that he wasn’t the big dominant the whole school saw him as. Turning to the left he saw none other than his very own father. 

“Father?! Listening to you as my parent is bad enough, you’re my dominant mate too?” He wrinkled his nose in disgust. 

Intensity Harry’s wings were out, dark wind lashing out, eyes blazing. 

“Down,” he hissed pointing to the ground, his tone leaving no room for argument. Not that Draco would have anyway, the wrath in his eyes made him sink down, begging for his masters forgiveness. “I did remind you to be respectful, did I not?” Draco silently nodded. “Were you respectful to your Doms and Master?”

“No master.”

“Did I, or did I not tell you we could punish you in anyway we saw fit?” At this Draco blushed furiously, not looking up from the floor. 

“Did I, or did I not?” Harry was growing more and more impatient.

“Yes master,” Draco replied quietly, cheeks still ridiculously red. 

“Well then, I think I we should be able to punish you here and now,” Harry said, “Strip pet.” Draco gulped, shaking his head wildly.

“But-” Suddenly Harry’s face appeared right in front of his vision, eyes filled with anger. 

“You are not to disobey or even question any commands I, or any of your doms give to you. As long as I deem it appropriate and non life threatening, you should obey immediately. If not, you may be faced with an even harsher punishment. Do you understand?” Draco swallowed. 

“Yes master.”

When Harry didn’t immediately respond, Draco looked up and saw him looking at him expectantly, eyes a dark pool of warth. 

Slowly, he removed his robe he was wearing, and placed it neatly on the floor beside him. He was aware of the countless eyes in the room staring at him as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, blushing when he saw his new breasts exposed for everyone to see. Pulling his shirt off his shoulders he then undid and removed his trousers, before adding them to the pile, now stating stark naked in the middle of the room, still kneeling. 

With his head lowered submissively, Draco couldn’t see what his master and doms were doing, but he could hear the sound of something getting summoned, and then a feeling of cool metal getting pressed onto his cheeks. He instantly flinched, trying to get away, but a strong hand pulled him back. When he looked up, Draco saw Severus and Lucius sitting on a couch at the end of the room, looking at the scene in front of them with interest. 

“You are going to take ten with the paddle, and I expect you to count each of them out loud, understand?”

“Yes master,” Draco quickly replied. Even though he knew it was coming the first sting of the paddle as it hit his bare cheeks. 

“O-one,” He stammered. He had barely opened his mouth when the next blow came down and he let out a quiet stammer, eyes tearing up. 

“T-two.”

By the ninth one he was wailing, screaming as the paddle hit his tender cheeks in quick succession. 

“TEN,” Draco wailed, tears streaming freely down his face, letting out dry sobs. 

“Shh… shh…it’s okay pet, it’s all over,” Harry said, wiping the tears from Draco’s face. “You took your punishment so well, you’re such a good boy.” Slowly Draco’s tears stopped streaming from his face and his sobs turned slowly into hiccups before disappearing completely.

“I’m sorry I had to do that, but you have to understand I won’t have you disrespecting any members of this relationship, even if it is your dimwitted father.” 

“Hey!” Lucius broke in, amused.

“Oh hush,” chimed in Severus “we all know you Malfoys are spoiled brats anyway.” He lightly punched Lucius on the arm. Lucius pushed him back, and before long the two of them were on the ground playfully rolling around, each trying to get the upper arm in a game of dominance and submission. It was evident that Lucius had the unfair advantage of being the more dominant one many aspects of life, and soon Seveurs was pinned to the ground, hair tousled and clothes wrinkled with Lucius on top of him.

“Submit Sev,” said Lucius, suddenly in a much darker tone.

“I surrender to you, my dominant,” Severus replied before he was let up, and settled into Lucius’ arms, leaning against his back. Harry looked upon the scene fondly. When the two had started fighting he had not intervened, as they needed this to see where they were in the relationship and who was the more dominant one. He had assumed that Lucius would be the more dominant one, making him the third dominant and Severus, the second submissive. Honestly though, those two ranks were so similar that the fight could have gone either way. 

“Well, that gets one thing out of the way,” said Harry when silence had finally fallen again.

“What?” came the confused voice of Draco from underneath him.

“When a set of mates have more than one sub - dominant, they will have to fight for who is the more dominant one and who will have to submit to the other. In this case, Lucius is the more dominant one, as he has just shown his dominance when Severus had to submit to him.”

He allowed Draco to process this information for a while before he quickly sat up and got to his feet, startling everyone in the room at the quick change of emotions, going from playful banter to dark and dominating, wings spread out wide, blocking almost all the light in the room. Harry, his mates would soon realize, had very split personalities. Although he himself was a very compassionate and caring person, the dark angel inside him made him demand dominance from people at all times, which is why he had his mates, who he could focus is dominance on, caring for them in his own way. 

“Firstly, we must discuss the rule for my household. Yes, that’s right, my household,” he said, looking at Lucius, who had his mouth open, ready to protest. “I am the head of this household, and you are all my property. Everything you own, yes everything, is now mine. I make the rules here, and if anyone dare protestestes, they will find themselves in deep trouble.” He paused when he felt a tap on his leg. 

“Yes pet?” 

“Sorry to interrupt, but shouldn’t we discuss this when our last mate is here?” 

“Our last mate, who is the second dominant, is currently unable to leave his post, as being here will result in chaos due to… unpopularity in this area. I have already discussed rules with him, although he has much less as his is the second highest rank. We will meet him when we go to my kingdom, in just a few days.”

“We get to go to our kingdom!?!” Draco was quickly replied with a swat on his backside, still bare from the punishment. 

“Be quiet little one. As I was saying, rules. Because Draco and I are still students, we are going to be staying here for the rest of the year, but I have already requested a room for all of us. You are to come straight to our quarter after dinner, and not any later. You may use the time before to do or get anything you may need, but the moment you step into those quarters you are to be completely submissive. We will all go down for breakfast in the great hall, however we will sit in our separate house tables and Severus and Lucius will sit in the staff table during meals. On Fridays, you have an hour to get anything you need, and are to come to the quarters. We will eat dinner together. Do not expect much work time on weekends, as we will often go to visit the kingdom and weekends will be used to explore the nature and dynamics of this relationship. Are we clear?” Three voices in the room coursed “Yes master.”

“Okay then, we’re all going back to classes, and I expect you all to be here right after dinner so I can show you to our rooms.” With that he vanished into mist and disappeared without another sound. 

Right after dinner, an anxious Draco stood waiting at the door, silently pacing waiting for the rest of his mates to come. Although he was sure Harry was already in the room, he wasn’t sure if he should just go in or wait for everyone to be here. 

After a few minutes of waiting, he decided to knock and go in, as he was getting rather tired of waiting. Soon after he knocked he heard a “come in,” from inside the room and slowly opened the door. 

He was greeted with Harry sitting at a desk with some papers, casually writing stuff down in an orderly fashion. 

“Clothes off pet,” he said without looking up, and Draco quickly put his bag down and stripped, carefully laying his clothes neatly in a pile until he was stark naked in the middle of the room. 

“Now, come here little one,” Harry said, and Draco moved to kneel at his feet, hands behind his back. I had brought a few presents for you, but as you are the late and everyone else has been waiting patiently for theirs…” he fondled Draco’s balls affectionately with his hands, bringing his already half hard cock to full erectness. “I think you’ll have to wait and get yours last.” 

“But-”

“No buts, you failed to arrive on time and left me waiting, so I think I’ll leave you waiting too. Now, I’m going to hand out gifts in the other room, and when I come back, I expect to find you waiting just like this, do you understand?”

“Yes master,” Draco whispered, knowing that he was being punished. 

“Okay then, see you later pet,” said Harry, and departed into the hallway. 

The next hour was torture for Draco. He desperately wanted his gifts, and had been waiting all day for Harry to finally touch him, and now he was forced to wait while he heard happy and delighted moans coming from the room next door, no doubt getting the treatment he wanted. No, needed. If he thought about it, Draco had needed moments with Harry more and more. During dinner today he had hardly touched his food, not hungry, despite not having eaten all day, and constantly at least half hard, wishing his Master was touching him. 

Despite that, after what felt like forever, Draco heard his master return, and it took all of his self control not to turn and look at him. When Harry finally reached him, he ran a hand over Draco’s hair, and Draco purred at the touch, leaning into it and letting himself relax has Harry mashed his scalp. 

“I think you deserve your gift, don’t you pet, for taking your punishment so well.” Draco didn’t say anything but nodded in agreement. “I’ll give one of them now, and rest you shall receive in your room, how about that?” Again, Draco nodded silently. Harry summoned a small silver box and handed it to Draco, who, after looking at it curiously, opened it slowly opened the box, and gasped in surprise.

Inside was what looked like a dog collar with a simple O ring in the front, however when he turned it around, he saw the engraved “property of Prince Harry '' As Draco stared in awe, Harry took it from his hands and held it up.

“I had this custom made and it just shipped today. Both Severus and Lucius have the same one, although theirs are arm bands, bracelets almost, as such a public sign of my ownership is not something I am putting on them. You, however, the whole world will know as my pet. So, would you like me to put it on?”

“Yes, thank you master.”

“You’re very welcome little one,” replied Harry, and undoing the clasp and doing it just tight enough for Draco to always feel it, but not too tight. Then, he ran his fingers over it and the clasp sealed, disappearing and leaving a smooth, never ending collar around his neck. Draco reached up and ran his hand around the collar, searching for the clasp but not finding one, permanently sealed around his neck. 

Harry smiled. “Do you like your present little one?” 

“Yes.” 

“Good, then are you ready for your other presents?” Draco nodded. Reaching behind him Harry grabbed a leash he had put on the table and clipped it to the O ring on Draco’s collar. As Draco made to stand, he clicked his tongue. “No pet, crawl.” Draco blushed a brilliant red at the thought of being led around on a leash, like an animal. “Come on now,” Harry said, pulling on the leash, and Draco quickly crawled after him.

When they finally reached Draco’s room, he was instructed to kneel on the bed while Harry got the rest of the presents. Crawling to the room had seemed like the most embarrassing five minutes of his life. He had been led on his leash throughout the hallways, occasionally stopping when Harry wanted to play with his cock and balls, or leave bite marks all over his body. Standing at attention Draco’s erection twitched at the memory as he kneeled waiting on the bed. 

Soon enough, Harry came in with yet another two boxes, which he set down on the floor next to the bed. Harry thought seeing his pet kneeling with bruises and bite marks along his body, collar around his neck, was the sexiest sight he had ever seen. He reached down to once again stroke Draco’s cock, now an angry shade of red. Draco was harder than he had ever been before, and was swaying on the bed, begging to come.

“Please, master,” Harry stopped and moved his hand away. Draco wailed. “Please master, I need to come.” 

“No, I don’t think so.” He now moved on to Draco’s breasts, where he pulled and pinched at his nipples, before biting down on the now swollen bud. Draco screamed, the exquisite pain too much. 

“Please!” Once again, Harry denied him. “I think you’ve noticed,” Harry paused, biting down on Draco’s other nipple, “the constant need for sex, for me to touch you, to be filled. Or maybe you’ve noticed that no matter how long you went without food, you just aren’t hungry. That,” he reached down to play with Draco’s balls “is because we dark angels, we need it.” By now Draco was trashing, trusting into Harry’s hand, moaning with every word he heard, struggling to keep his body upright.

“Tell me pet,” Harry whispered into the shell of Draco’s ear “when’s the last time you came?” Draco shivered. When was the last time he came? 

“In the summer, master,”

“Good.” Harry quickly withdrew, leaving Draco panting on the bed. “Now, there’s one thing I need to do before giving you your gifts.” He looked at Draco expectantly. “Hair.” he twirled his fingers around Draco’s blond pubic hair. “Can’t have this blocking my view, now can we?” With a wave of his wand all of Draco’s hair save for that on his head and face disappeared, leaving only smooth, creamy skin. “Much better,” Harry said, running his fingers along Draco’s now exposed balls and hairless underarms. 

“Don’t you like that much more?” Draco could only nod, looking at his seemingly naked private parts. “Now then, gifts.” Draco shivered in anticipation. Harry reached for the first box, the smaller of the two, and pulled one of the items out. In his hands was a small metal ring, with the small engraved with HP in the center. “This is a cock ring. It will keep you fully erect at all times, as well as display you prominently. He slid his fingers over the initials, and the ring snicked open. He then secured the ring, enclosing both Draco’s cock and balls at once. 

Draco could see how his entire package was trust forwards, and his hairless balls and erect cock put him clearly on display at all times. 

Next, Harry pulled from the box a bottle of oil and set it on the bed. “This next gift you have already seen, but this is a custom made one just for you.” He then pulled out a metal plug. Draco remembered the feeling of a plug inside him, and decided that although not the worst feeling, it was a bit uncomfortable at first, and this one looked even larger than the first one. 

“Now then, lean forward Draco,” and doing so Draco left his hole up in the air for easy access. Harry climbed into the bed behind him, and lubricating his fingers he inserted first one digit than two, stretching Draco’s hole before inserting the plug. Draco felt very full and stretched, even more than he had the first time.   
“You can sit up pet. Now, you will wear the plug and ring at all times, unless you need to use the restroom. Are we clear?” 

“Yes, master.” Draco said, still getting used to the feeling of both the ring and the plug. “Finally, I will be giving you new shoes. You will be allowed to keep one pair of shoes for athletic purposes, but the rest you will not be needing anymore. I will be giving you a new pair that you are to wear instead. If you want another pair or those get worn I will get you another one.” With that he reached into the larger box and pulled out a pair of high, black pumps. Draco instantly shook his head. 

“I… I don’t....” 

“Just try little one, it will take some getting used to, but I promise you can do it.” Swallowing, Draco slowly made his way down the bed, and put his feet into the heels. They fit perfectly, which was no surprise, and with Harry’s help, he stood up, teetering for a moment before gaining his balance. Harry slowly backed away from him and looked at his beautiful pet before announcing that they were going to find their other mates. He clipped Draco’s leash back on and led him out of the room. 

After they slowly made their way down the hallway, Draco pausing every few steps to regain his balance, the made it to another closed door, and opening it, Harry stepped inside, pulling Draco behind him. 

When Draco entered the room he started blushing, 

The thought of walking into a room wearing nothing more than his new jewelry made him blush, seeing the way the ring brought his balls to the front, as well as acting as a ball stretcher, proudly displaying his always hard cock on display. He could also see how with his package trust forwards, his hips followed in suit, pushing his shoulders back so he couldn’t hide his breasts. The lack of pubic hair only served to make Draco more self conscious, getting led on a leash throughout the house.


End file.
